Dior Sunglasses
by theytalktome
Summary: After three years of dating, has Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler's relationship finally come to an end, or will they manage to work things out despite a fatal attraction? SLASH WARNING. Zack/Dolph. Zack/Eve .. other pairings as well. *in progress*
1. Chapter 1

Manicured fingers run through platinum blonde hair, a suppressed sigh and an eye roll to complete the level of annoyance. Simply, he adjusts his legs for comfort and cozies himself up closer to the man whose lap he's perched on; fingers finding a new position in the other's hair to play with the spikes, individually reshaping strands. He is ignored while the other holds conversation with the top Superstar of the company and a few other friends, with eyes primarily focused on the brunette Diva across from them, rather than on him. He removes the orange plastic sunglasses from Ryder's face, putting them over his eyes and silently wondering where the fancy Dior ones had gotten lost at. From the cover of opaque black lenses, his eyes are hidden, face looking down at his lover, although he stares at the Diva, just as Ryder does so obviously.

The conversation and participants begin to scatter at the arrival of "Mr. Excitement," the familiar sound of loafers strolling through the hallway, and the ever-present voice of his assistant going on behind him, suggestions and ideas falling on deaf ears. Needlessly, he begins to introduce himself to the four who had not managed to flee in time, striking up a discussion of tonight's event with the Champ.

Occupying his lovers attention, and attempting to stray it from the Diva, he tilts the Long Island star's face upwards, garnering his full attention for about half a second. Once again annoyed, he gently cups the other man's cheek, pulling his face back to look at him, and holding his attention with his pink lips capturing his in a series of slow, soft kisses that are instantly broken when the older man hovering above them clears his throat.

Quietly, the beautiful Eve excuses herself; easily getting away from the degrading comments of the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. Pretending not to notice the reaction of Zack quickly moving his head to get a view of her leaving, that was oh-so wonderful to watch in all actuality… She did have such a wonderful body. Dolph narrows his eyes at the girl, his jealousy seething beneath his skin - but this was nothing new. He can feel a hand trailing from his waist down his hip and thigh, though knowing the action just was not for him.

Disgusted, he looks away in time for his covered eyes to meet with those of Mr. Laurinaitis hovering over them. Was… he staring? The thought almost makes a smile finally appear on the face of Dolph Ziggler. He was staring… at him. He does his best not to act as if the little bit of attention was like winning a title belt again. After the display made by his boyfriend, he was bound to be just a tad desperate… in his own defense, at least. The Long Islander is the one to clear his throat this time, shifting Dolph's weight on his lap and moving out from under him, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him up with him as he stands. He turns back to Cena, his grip tight on the blonde's arm.

"Can you believe this, bro?" Ryder shakes his head, looking back to Laurinaitis and pulling Dolph behind him as he faces their current boss, not letting the blatant staring at his boyfriend go unnoticed. From the attitude he quickly takes, the interim General Manager is instant to book a match for Zack Ryder vs. David Otunga later tonight.

No longer shielded by what would have been the sense of security of sunglasses, Ziggler is stuck staring between the ceiling, floor, or casting aside a dirty look not-so directly at Zack. If being jealous of a little bit of harmless eye contact was going to throw his once quite generous lover into a train wreck of shouting and anger… he was going to be sure that this happened much more often. Being yelled at was far, far better than being ignored, and it was attention from this man that was gladly taken again. This… This had felt good in such a strange, unexplainable way to Dolph.

For the blonde, his mind is tossing around a few thoughts while he takes the verbal abuse as if he was not hearing it at all - a bare acknowledgement to a few words here and there. He settles into his thoughts while his ears deafen, his first is the unmistakable comparison between himself and the issue that AJ had been going through with that idiot, Daniel Bryan. He would realize his body had cringed at the thought of this happening to Ryder and himself if he wasn't debating asking a few friends to pretend to check him out blatantly in front of Zack… not that Laurinaitis had been checking him out to begin with - but to the Long Islander, he had done just that.

Ryder must have taken note, his hand finding it's grip back on the blonde's arm, lurching him forward to his body and staring into his distant blue eyes. He repeats the question that had fallen silent on Dolph, until he receives the answer that he is looking for: the assurance that his "Perfect" boyfriend did in fact love him.

Ziggler only falls silent again, unsure whether to feel objectified, or like the prized trophy he wanted to be, a grin crossing his face when he settles on the second just to assure himself. He leans forward to kiss the other man, just as the door opens and super-Cena enters the locker room, his eyes shifting curiously between the two of them before he makes a few joking, nonchalant questions of the fight he had overheard from the hall. His mere entrance was enough to cause Zack's grip to release, and him to pull away from the platinum blonde entirely; his disposition switching from jealousy and anger back into the bouncy, cheerful "Broski" that he really was.

The conversation switches instantly: Cena had always been an expert at playing things off, and making just the right joke to ease everyone, or amuse an entire arena. Ryder sits down on one of the steel chairs, removing his headband to fix his hair as John brings up the match with Otunga that had been so unfortunately scheduled. Ryder suggests instantly hat Cena be at ringside, incase of an interference, and is even quicker to suggest he invite Eve to join them.

Biting his tongue, Dolph excuses himself from the room, completely unnoticed. The minute he steps into the hall, however, he couldn't be further from unnoticed as David Otunga is strolling up to him, shaking his hand and guiding him with an arm around his shoulders to Laurinaitis' office. Completely blindsided as everything had just occurred in about three seconds, at least in his mind with the quick pace that the other lawyer-turned-superstar-turned-lawyer worked at, he is ushered down the hall and to the office door. If he had been offered a million dollars in cash, he would not have remembered the one-sided hallway banter that Otunga provided during their little stroll, and begins to see why he would have been considered a good lawyer. The door is held open for him, and he steps aside though he is quickly surprised that the legal advisor chooses to head off to catering, rather than sit around the room like a vulture.


	2. This Isn't You

Blue eyes are unsettling on any one thing in the makeshift office. It is almost silent, even with the pronounced footsteps that circle around the faux leather chair and make life seem so predictable and simple this morning when he had been relaxing at the spa, getting a wax and his nails done alongside Vickie Guerrero and a complaining Jack Swagger. There really was nothing worse than listening to Jack complaining about everything from the waxing, to his matches, and to having to discuss every up to the minute detail on his latest relationship with Josh Mathews… especially during his nude tanning session; and just like that, his attention is focused back on the boss.

After another pace around the prior US Champion, the Interim General Manager finally decides to take a seat at the not so sturdy looking desk; informing the superstar across from him to relax when he notices the understandable worry on his face. He almost laughs at the way Ziggler releases the breath he did not realize he was holding. Folding his hands on the desk, he leans forward to observe the beautiful man in front of him; a few compliments roll off his tongue just slightly jumbled, though he quickly corrects himself. Almost nervous himself, he finally leans back in the chair, though his cheeks do not replicate the redness of Ziggler's. He clears his throat before his voice switches to a more casual one, Ryder's name being brought to attention makes Dolph react like a deer in headlights; his eyes widening before he stands up and shakes the situation off quickly.

Dolph's voice is almost panicked to make some kind of explanation for the loud, one-sided shouting match in the locker room, and the scene that took place in front of Laurinaitis, and even goes so far as to cover for Eve's attractiveness. Laurinaitis' eyebrow quirks, attempting to piece everything together successfully as the blonde stumbles over all of his words worse than Laurinaitis himself has ever had in the ring before - even when he was so infuriated with the actions of CM Punk. He stands, eyeing his text messages for a moment as he steps up toward the Superstar backing himself up against the door like a scared dog in the pound, fearing the fact that he was about to die.

The look in those blue eyes almost break the GM, some mixture of confusion and what he assumes is fear, or embarrassment; an affirmative observation when the blonde tries to speak in his own, pathetic little defense. He had never seen Dolph so… out of character, his high maintenance; cocky persona replaced with… whatever this was in front of him. To admit to his own confusion would have been a vast understatement. He steps closer, pocketing his phone and resting a hand on Ziggler's shoulder.

Laurinaitis is not as lost in his own thoughts as Dolph had been, wondering how a goof-ball idiot like Zack Ryder had turned his amazing star - and there it is - his star. His. He smirks, looking at how attractive Ziggler looks in front of him, even if he looked so lost. There is a basic reassurance that things would work out fine, and his monotone voice is almost enough to disguise the lustful undertone hiding in it.

As any other person, he had seen this a few times before in movies that he didn't want to watch in the first place, from being forced to sit through them while he watched over a pregnant McIntyre for his own boss when McMahon had been too busy, (or just annoyed enough to make something up.) That had definitely come in handy right now: and so he cuts to the chase. A few compliments of Dolph's body, his in-ring talents, perfect hair, beautiful eyes, and how he did not deserve to be treated as anything less than a trophy and worshipped as such. His comments begin to get repetitive, not that either of them had noticed, or Dolph had, and immediately welcomed it from his best guess; he certainly had not resisted.

John's smirk only grows wider as his other hand finds it's way to the lapel of Dolph's blazer, trailing down to the button and unfastening it while he finally gets his lips onto his for a moment - right before Dolph pulls himself away from the GM, abruptly backing himself into the wall.

The look of shock and confusion lasts not even long enough for Laurinaitis to reprise himself with flattery for the younger man. The extremely sought after compliments he wanted from Ryder that had come from his boss instead seem to hit him all at once now, his shock moving more towards the look of surprise and a smile quickly spreading across his face.

Dolph Ziggler was a trophy, a deserving one at that, and to him, once again: if Ryder would rather have a skank like Eve, or an ogre like Cena, then he was going to miss out on a person who is better than they are at everything, with an out-of-this-world body and superb blonde hair. His gaze shifts back up at Laurinaitis, the consideration of just throwing himself at someone who wanted to worship him again quickly tamed. Regaining his composure from that idea, he questions - a little more quietly than he would have wanted to - the truthfulness in those marvelous comments. He is looking to the side, and wishing his confidence would have returned somewhere inside of those pretty little adulations from the GM. He remembers a time when he would have agreed and sauntered off.

It is hard to think of the corporate brownnoser as being sexual - though this seemed to become quite the common thing around the WWE as of late, with Mr. McMahon getting his mitts and money on McIntyre and all. Their eyes meet when Laurinaitis latches his hands onto the blazer's lapels for a second try, pulling Dolph away from the wall and against his chest; a heavy, staggered breath escaping the lips of the would-be porn star. He looks down at the blonde, knowing this would be the opportune movie-moment for Ryder to walk in and catch them - and he even wishes for that to happen.

Spur of the moment fantasy becomes ecstasy as John's lips press against Dolph's, with no sign of resistance met, he indulges himself into a taste of chapstick he cannot quite describe; and the realization that he probably should have asked Otunga for some advice. With no blood flow in his brain, and himself talking about God knows what in-between kissing his Superstar, he is not sure who is taking the lead as he crashes down on the couch on top of the blonde; though he is sure that he initiated the movement.

Dolph's eyes are half lidded, fluttering in pattern with his heavy breath. It has been some time since he had been staring up at a ceiling, his leg thrown over someone's waist with passionate force. He manages to put away the annoyance-factor at Laurinaitis talking while he was kissing and nibbling at his neck, listening instead to the thump of his blazer being thrown against the wall while he agreed to make sure Ryder lost his upcoming match.


End file.
